


I'm In Your Waterfall

by storiesfromatvaddict



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Kisses, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Romantic Surprises, Shower cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromatvaddict/pseuds/storiesfromatvaddict
Summary: The Cluster enjoying spontaneous romance.





	I'm In Your Waterfall

 

   

Kala twirled herself into the bathroom. She was still buzzing from the evening, though that could have been the champagne and vodka.

Her company had flown her out to London on an all expenses paid trip for a Pharmacy conference. She had received an award for her research in preventive medicine.

“Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?” Wolfgang checked, strolling into the bathroom naked and with a grin plastered on his face. He twisted his arms around Kala’s neck and leaned his head against hers 

Kala smiled, fondly. Every five minutes, Wolfgang was reminding her of that fact.

“Only once or twice” She shrugged. “Can you unzip me?”

Wolfgang gladly did as Kala requested. He kneeled, planting a kiss near the zip. As he dragged the zipper down, he left a trail of sweet kisses on her back.

Kala quivered. "Wolfgang" She moaned as a demand.

Wolfgang stood, spinning Kala around. He hooked his hands under Kala's knees and lifted her on the sink. 

Kala settled her hands on Wolfgang's biceps, nails digging in. Her legs eagerly wrapped around Wolfgang’s bare waist, her feet resting on his bum. She adjusted her head to plant tiny kisses along Wolfgang's jawline.

“I’m so proud of you” Wolfgang gushed before carrying her into the shower. 

 

With Hernando due home any minute, Lito padded into the bathroom and twisted the tap on the bath, filling the tub with warm water. He then added the perfect combination of lavender, oils and soapy suds to the water.

Hearing the front door unlock, he smiled. He quickly lit the candles before skipping out of the bathroom.

Hernando walked through the door and Lito latched onto him from behind.

“I have a surprise for you” He whispered, excitedly in Hernando’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

Hernando sighed, knowing Lito’s surprises all too well by now. He shook his head, stepping away from his boyfriend's grasp, “I’ve had the longest week. I’m too tired, my love.”

Lito grinned. “I know” He reassured, linking his fingers with Hernando’s, tugging him towards the bathroom.

Hernando followed Lito into the bathroom and smiled with delighted surprise. The bathroom was lit by candles with the tub full of soapy bubbles. He rested his chin on Lito’s shoulder, kissing his neck, gratefully.

“I thought after a tiring week you deserved to relax” Lito declared. He kissed Hernando's cheek before turning to leave the room.

Hernando clasped Lito’s arm, stroking tentatively. “Are you not going to join me,” He said more of a request than a question.

Lito didn’t need to be told twice as stripped out of his clothes. He climbed into the warm bath with Hernando stepping in after him.

They fitted together like a puzzle. Hernando laid with his back against Lito’s chest. Lito folded his arms across Hernando’s chest, kissing his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
